Locker Confessions
by RaspBerryStars
Summary: Puck and Quinn have a talk by her locker. Some spoilers for upcoming episodes.


This was originally just going to be a dialogue fic, but it was really short and I didn't think it was good enough to post so I added context. I am aware that it's pretty bad, but I'm to tired to chance it so yeah. Also I know that there is alot of Rachel bashing in this, and I'm sorry. I do not dislike Rachel at all, but Quinn does, and the story it from her point of few.

Also, **Spoiler Alert! **There are some spoiler for upcoming episodes, so in case you haven't read this (.com/2010/01/18/exclusive-glee-spoilers-rachel-puck/) you might not want to read.

And in case you didn't know,** I do not own Glee.**

-

Locker Confessions

Quinn opened her locker with a burning anger to kill all things Jewish. Today had been one of the worst of her life, and that's including the day Quinn found out she was pregnant _and _the day her parents kicked her out. But today, the 5th of May 2010, had topped them all, because Puck still had a girlfriend. And it wasn't her!

Now, Quinn was well aware this entire situation was incredibly hypocritical on her part. She had had plenty of her chances to get with Puck, and had always thrown them back in his face. It wasn't that she didn't like him, because sadly, she _did_, like a lot, it's just she had a lot going on right now (hello, _pregnant!_), and, quit frankly, wasn't really sure she could trust him. The last time Quinn did that, she had caught him sexting with Santana. What would happen if they got together, fell totally in love, but then one night she didn't feel like giving it up, and she catching him sexting again, or worse, actually cheating on her. The more Quinn thought about, the more she knew that no matter how she felt about him, there was no way they could possibly be.

That said, having to go into glee and see him kissing that _thing_ (also known as Rachel) was far from pleasant. It had started about a week ago, and ever since, Quinn had sadly been subjected to the horrible image Puck and Rachel holding hands, flirting, and, yes, _making out!_ It was no wonder that Quinn had been vomiting more then usual (even for a pregnant girl.)

So, at the end of the day when Quinn walked up to her locker to find Puck standing there holding a rose and an wearing ugly (okay, maybe not _that_ ugly) smirk, it took all Quinn had not to take her hand and smack it right across his smarmy face.

"Puck" she said, glaring daggers at him.

"Quinn" he said back, obviously trying to seem unfazed by her burning glare, and sticking the rose he was holding in her face.

"What's that" she asked.

"It's a rose."

"I know that. Why?" Quinn asked again.

"I read somewhere that giving somebody a rose is considered a romantic jest-" Quinn cut him off.

"Yeah Puck, I know that" she said, starting to get somewhat frustrated. This 'funny banter' was getting a tad bit annoying, "The question is what you are doing here, at _my_ locker, with a rose."

"Well babe, I thought it might be kinda romantic." Quinn glared. He wasn't allowed to call her babe, especially when he had a… _friend_ like Rachel.

"I…. thought you got back with Rachel" she said, looking at him suspiciously.

"We broke up." Quinn's heart skipped a beat.

"Why, got tired of making out with cardboard" she said trying far too hard to sound like she really didn't care that him and that _thing_ were over.

"No. We just both like other people."

"You mean she's still in love with Finn."

"Well yeah, that's half of it. Okay, listen Quinn-" she cut him off. Again.

"Stop! Puck I know what you're going to so just please stop now" Quinn spoke, getting mini flashbacks to their conversation in home-ec months earlier. "Before sectionals I told you that I wanted to do this on my own and that you have to respect-" this time, Puck cut Quinn off.

"I know, and I tried, like really hard. But after getting back with Rachel for a little while I realized something."

"That you're a pig?"

"No… That I really, really like you. And that I really want to be there for our kid" Puck said, and Quinn heart melted, which it _wasn't_ supposed to do!

"Puck, I told you before that I'm doing this on my own" she said.

"I know, and I tried to listen. But I care about you and our kid so much, that I realized that I can't just sit back and watch you go through this all alone."

"So what, you've just decided to walk up to my locker with a rose, demand to be my boyfriend and have impute on our kids life?"

"Not exactly. I came here… to warn you" he looked down.

"Warn me of what?" Quinn said, not truly believing that what he was warning her about was all that important.

"That I'm planning on fighting for you" he began, "that no matter how many time you try and push me away, or tell me that you don't want me in your life, I'm still gonna be there for you, and that _every_time someone throws a slushie in your face, I'm gonna be right behind you with one to throw in theirs."

Quinn smiled. Puck may be an inconsiderate jerk, but he was also a thoughtful, _romantic_ jerk. "So what you're telling me is that there is absolutely no way of getting you to give up and let me do this on my own?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay so… wait, what is the rose for?" she asked.

"I told you. I read somewhere that it's a romantic jester, and you know, figured it might help my cause."

"Hmm… smart thinking." again, he was _romantic_ jerk. "Okay. You can start by carrying my books and giving me a ride, if you can handle that" she said, handing him her books.

And with that, Puck and Quinn walked out of school, smiling at one and other.

-

As always, I love reviews.


End file.
